


Changes

by liss92rc



Series: Polyamory Series [2]
Category: Original Work, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inspiration, Light Came Through inspired me, Love, Multi, Poetry, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: I love her…. But that’s not enoughAnd suddenly everything come to change when he appearedHe was the missing piece in our lives





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilibug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/gifts), [theheavycrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/gifts).



> I wrote this poem at the same time of "Both", actually I wrote 3 at the same time, the other one I'll post it tonight or tomorrow, it depends how busy I'll be.

 

_My life never been easy_

_An oblivious friend who only cares about who is going to be his next conquest_

_An unloved mother, a drunken father, and a sister to take care of_

_But all that didn’t matter, not anymore_

_I fell in love… with a girl with golden locks and the most beautiful eyes_

_With only her smile makes me weak on my knees_

_With only a kiss from her can make my heart beat faster_

_Our first time was so lovely and amazing_

_I love her…. But that's not enough_

_And suddenly everything come to change when he appeared_

_He was the missing piece in our lives_

_Also he is my best friend too_

_And then my thoughts weren’t only for her, he was present in the same way she is_

_I found out that I fell in love of him too_

_When I am with her I want him to be with us_

_Don’t want to lose her, I love her so much_

_It will tear me apart if they’re no longer in my life_

_Everything will change_

_And I’m afraid that I’ll lose the most important people in my life_

 

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration for this series comes thanks to Kayla and Sarah, thanks ;-*
> 
> I know Sarah will say that she didn't wrote the fic, but she's the one who encourage Kayla and help her with the fic, so if it wasn't for you this poems wouldn't exist.


End file.
